Compromiso
by MoniBolis
Summary: House y Cuddy son por fin pareja, pero cuando House descubre un secreto de Cuddy, todo se pone en duda. Huddy en dos partes. Completo!
1. Chapter 1

"En algunas culturas revisar el correo de tu novia, es muestra de afecto. Aquí es simplemente grosero" Wilson coloco sus manos en su cintura.

"En lugar de regañarme vigila la puerta" House estaba sentado en el escritorio de Cuddy. Hacía 3 meses que eran pareja. Wilson lo sabía, su equipo lo sospecha y el resto del hospital lo rumoreaba.

"House. Si te encuentra revisando sus cosas…"

"Wow" House ignoro la advertencia del oncólogo "¿Cuánto dinero gana Cuddy como decana?"

House se levantó y le mostró el estado de cuenta.

"Wow" Wilson leyó la cantidad. "Eso es un montón de dinero. House puedes renunciar y ser un mantenido"

"Ves eso" House señalo un renglón

"¿Qué es por concepto C.S.?"

"Caja de Seguridad, Cuddy tiene una caja de seguridad en su banco"

"House, no" Wilson le regreso el papel "No hagas esto"

"¿Qué?"

"Obsesionarte. Siempre haces lo mismo. No tienes que saberlo todo."

"¿No tienes curiosidad? ¿Qué puede tener Cuddy en esa caja?"

"Un mapa del tesoro, el paradero de Jimmy Hoffa, el arma con que va a matarte si descubre que estás revisando sus cosas"

"Ella me adora, no va a matarme"

"No lo sé House sigues tentando tu suerte"

"Además tengo un plan"

"Por supuesto"

* * *

Unos días después.

"¿Te puedo acompañar?" House siguió a Cuddy al estacionamiento del hospital

"¿No tienes un paciente?" Cuddy se cruzo de brazos.

"No"

"Solo voy al banco House"

"Bien"

* * *

En el banco.

"Puedes esperar aquí" Cuddy le indico

"Vamos Cuddy no me trates como un niño"

"Solo tengo que hablar con la ejecutiva, será rápido" House hizo cara de perrito abandonado. "Esta bien"

Tomaron asiento en la oficina de la empleada.

"¿En que puedo ayudarla Srta. Cuddy?"

"¿Señorita?" House dijo en voz baja. "si, claro" Cuddy le clavo su mirada.

"Recibí una llamada esta mañana diciendo que la caja de seguridad que rento, va a ser vaciada porque no realice el pago. Pero en mi estado de cuenta no apareció"

"¿Una llamada? Déjeme ver…" la ejecutiva del banco estiro la mano para tomar el papel. "Esto es una falsificación"

"¿Qué?"

"Este estado de cuenta es falso." La ejecutiva lo observo detenidamente. "Mire el código de barras no es correcto y el logotipo del banco esta más pequeño"

"¡¿Alguien trata de estafarme?!" Cuddy sonaba preocupada.

"Eso es lo extraño, las cantidades están bien. Solo quitaron la parte de la caja de seguridad"

"¿Pero quién haría algo..?" Cuddy volteo a ver a House. "Tu fuiste el que me llamaste"

"Yo" House fingió inocencia

"¿Quién más perdería el tiempo en falsificar mi estado de cuenta?"

"Los dejaré solos" la ejecutiva se disculpo.

"No será necesario, solo…se puede hacer el cargo por la caja de manera automática"

"Si"

"Pues que sea así de ahora en adelante"

"Ya que estamos aquí hay que ver que tiene la caja" House dijo naturalmente

"¿Todo esto para saber lo que tengo guardado?"

"Bien sabes que soy curioso por naturaleza"

"No; eres odioso por naturaleza" Cuddy se levantó de la silla y agradeció a la señorita.

"¿No me vas a decir?" House la siguió al auto

"No"

"¿Por qué no me quieres decir?"

"¿Por qué quieres saber?" Cuddy encendió el motor.

"Puedo seguir preguntando todo el camino de regreso al hospital"

"Inténtalo"

Y así lo hizo House le preguntó durante todo el trayecto.

"¡House ya cállate!" Llegando a su oficina Cuddy no pudo aguantar más.

"¿Me vas a decir?"

"¡No!" Cuddy estaba decidida

"Me obligas a amenazarte con que 'Pequeño Greg' no haga su trabajo esta noche" House la señalo muy serio

"House hay que tener sexo en mi oficina, justo ahora"

"Okay" House se acerco a Cuddy

"¡No!" Cuddy se rió "No puedes amenazarme con sexo, no puedes pasar una semana sin tener sexo conmigo, no puedes pasar 1 hora sin pensar en tener sexo conmigo"

"Esta bien, pero lo voy averiguar" House no se rendiría y Cuddy lo sabía

"House espera" Cuddy empezó a jugar con su pulsera, lo cual no era buena señal. "¿De verdad quieres saber?"

"Si"

"Mi anillo de compromiso, eso esta en la caja de seguridad"

La expresión de House cambio de regodeo a confusión "¿Anillo de compromiso?"

"Si, estuve comprometida hace años. Antes de que tu trabajaras aquí"

House solo se quedo viendo a los ojos azules de Cuddy, pero parecía estar en otro lado

"¿House?"

"Tengo que irme" House salio tan rápido como pudo de la oficina. Cuddy confundida, se resigno a esperar que House se calmara. Se sorprendió tanto cuando House entro tan rápido de regreso. Que dio un pequeño brinco

"¿Estabas comprometida?" House pregunto sin tapujos

"Si"

"¿Para casarte?"

"Si, House"

"¿Con quién?"

"No te diré su nombre" Cuddy se cruzo de brazos.

"¿Tenían fecha para la boda?"

"Si"

"¿Tenías vestido?"

"No"

House quería preguntar si había estado enamorada del tipo en cuestión, pero no tuvo el valor. "¿Vivieron juntos?"

"Si, a decir verdad…" Cuddy recordó algo que la hizo sonreír. "No; nada olvídalo"

"¿Qué?"

"La casa en la que vivo, bueno…la escogimos juntos. Es más el primer pago lo hizo él"

House abrió la boca impactado "Nunca pondré pie en esa casa otra vez"

"House, no exageres fue hace años"

"Tengo que irme"

**Por concluir**

**

* * *

  
**

Las reviews se agradecen

Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

House entró a la oficina de Wilson. Se sentó en su sillón. Wilson lo vio con paciencia esperando la razón de su visita.

"Es un anillo de compromiso, lo que tiene Cuddy en su caja de seguridad" dijo finalmente "Cuddy estuvo comprometida"

"¿Cuddy?" Wilson se sorprendió

"Si, Wilson" House sonaba enfurecido

"Vaya, es que…Cuddy nunca me pareció del tipo de mujer para matrimonio"

"Obviamente no lo es; ya que no esta casada"

"¿Entonces por que estás enojado?" House se encogió de hombros. "Ya veo, quieres mi consejo. Sabía que mis análisis te ayudaban"

"Pues analiza"

"Espera; estoy un poco oxidado. Desde que estás con Cuddy no me has consultado" Wilson hizo su silla para atrás y subió los pies en el escritorio. "Estás enojado con ella. Tu te jactas de saber todo sobre Cuddy, y ella ha mantenido este secreto por años"

"No, no es eso. Cuddy no me dice todo, y yo definitivamente no le digo todo"

Wilson enchueco la boca "Segunda posibilidad: estás celoso"

"¿Celoso de quién? ¿Del idiota que la dejo ir? Debería agradecerle"

"Estás celoso de que hubo un hombre tan importante para Cuddy"

"Yo no soy celoso"

"¡Ja!" el oncólogo se burló de su amigo. "House, si Cuddy te dijera que tuvo novio en la escuela primaria, estarías celoso"

House no dijo nada ante el comentario. Solo miro al techo de la oficina. "solo fueron 3 años 9 meses y 2 semanas que no supe de ella."

"¿Qué?" el oncólogo preguntó

"Ese es el periodo de tiempo en que no nos vimos, después de Michigan" House se rasco la sombra de barba. "Se enamoró de un tipo en ese tiempo"

"¿Admites que estás celoso?"

"Tienes razón Jimmy Neutron" House se levantó "No me agrada la idea de ella en los brazos de otro hombre, ni tampoco que nunca me lo dijera. Pero hay algo más…" House se fue sin terminar la frase, dejando a Wilson curioso.

* * *

"House" Cuddy se asomo a la oficina. "¿Sigues enojado?"

House que lanzaba su pelota contra la pared, dijo calmadamente "No estoy enojado"

"¿En serio? Porque amenazaste con no pisar mi casa nunca más"

"Ese es el plan, no regresare a esa casa donde viviste en pecado"

Cuddy puso su mano derecha en su cadera. "House no seas ridículo. Vendrás a cenar a mi casa esta noche"

"Oh…extrañas a pequeño Greg" House dejo de lanzar la pelota. "Te diré que…Tu vienes a mi casa, hasta dejare que traigas al engendro del mal"

"¡Rachel!" Cuddy le dio una mirada asesina, que hizo a House reconsiderar sus palabras. "Además, porque iría yo a tu departamento. Viviste ahí con Stacy por 5 años. Así que… ¡yo tampoco pisare tu casa otra vez!"

"¡Bien por mi!" House exclamo

"¡Perfecto!" dijo Cuddy

"Tendremos sexo por teléfono entonces. Porque yo se que te puedo dar placer con solo oir mi voz" House dijo descaradamente.

"Que curioso" Cuddy sonrió maliciosamente "Si mal no lo recuerdo, tu eres el que tuvo sexo conmigo, sin que yo estuviera en el mismo cuarto, rayos; ni siquiera en la misma calle" la mandíbula de House se abrió. "Disfrútame en tu cabeza House" con eso Cuddy salio de la oficina. Pero House la siguió.

"No puedo creer que te burles de mis alucinaciones." Cuddy entro al elevador. "¡Esa herida sigue abierta Cuddy!" grito House.

* * *

"Tengo otra teoría si estás interesado" Wilson salio de su oficina al oír los gritos de House

"Bien" House entró a la oficina de Wilson y se recostó en el sillón.

Wilson al verlo tomar esa posición se pregunto si sería mejor psiquiatra que oncólogo.

"Tienes miedo al compromiso" dijo Wilson muy serio, House hizo una mueca de desaprobación pero lo dejo continuar. "Tu creías, igual que yo; que Cuddy es independiente, fuerte y para nada convencional. Cuando empezaste esta relación, nunca pensaste en el futuro, porque creías, que como tú; Cuddy no piensa en el matrimonio, los tres niños y la mascota del cuento de hadas. Ahora sabes que Lisa Cuddy estuvo comprometida, sientes pavor ante las expectativas de ella hacia ti" Wilson termino su monologo muy satisfecho.

"Nah…no es eso tampoco" House desecho la teoría de inmediato. "Si Cuddy quisiera que firmara un papel para hacerla feliz lo haría"

"¡Vaya! ¿Acabas de admitir que te casarías con Cuddy se ella te lo pidiera?"

"No es gran cosa" House dijo tranquilamente

"Si no es miedo al compromiso; me rindo entonces" Wilson se encogió de hombros. Pero entonces una idea le vino a la mente. "¿House?"

"Si, Wilson"

"Estamos dejando la variable mas importante fuera de la ecuación" Wilson se puso en pose de Superman con las manos en la cintura

"¿Y cuál sería esa niño genio?"

"Si ella tiene el anillo de compromiso, significa que ella no termino la relación…House ¿Qué tal si a Cuddy le rompieron el corazón y nunca nos dimos cuenta?"

House se incorporo "Hmm…Eso es lo que me molesta"

* * *

House admiraba la puesta del sol desde el balcón de su oficina. Pensaba en Cuddy y lo que significaba para él. Escucho la puerta tras de él abrirse, seguida del sonido de tacones. Cuddy se coloco a la derecha de House. Estiro su mano y le mostro el anillo.

"Wow" House lo miro solo una vez después desvió su mirada la horizonte "Gran diamante, de seguro _él_ ganaba mucho dinero"

"Todavía gana mucho dinero" Cuddy seguía sosteniendo el anillo. House la vio atraído por las palabras.

"¿Todavía lo ves?"

"Digamos…digamos que mi circulo social y su circulo social se conecta en muchos puntos"

"Es doctor" House declaró

"Si, y estoy segura de que si le preguntas a las enfermeras adecuadas; podrán decirte quien es y en que hospital trabaja"

"No me interesa" House veía fijo al horizonte otra vez.

Cuddy suspiro, y luego tomo un gran respiro. "House, de verdad me enamore de él, tanto para aceptar casarme con él, pero…" Cuddy busco las palabras "…después que termino. Estuve devastada, llore por meses. Si antes trabajaba mucho, después del rompimiento me volví adicta al trabajo. No me volví a ilusionar con una vida simple y feliz…hasta que llegaste tu"

House la volteo a ver y noto que sonreía. "¿Yo te di ilusiones?"

"Para nada, eras miserable. Pero me hiciste ver que hay otras formas de felicidad. No todo es normal, convencional y establecido"

"Definitivamente no somos normales, ni convencionales y menos establecidos." House sonrió.

"Definitivamente" Cuddy apretó el anillo en la palma de su mano. "Ya no necesito esto" la doctora lanzó el anillo por el balcón.

"¡Mujer! Podías haberlo vendido"

"No ¿para que? Además con mi sueldo, estoy nadando en dinero"

"Bien, solo por eso. Tu harás el primer pago de nuestra nueva casa"

Cuddy abrio los ojos ante la sorpresa "¿Disculpa?"

"Tu tienes un problema con mi departamento, porque viví con Stacy ahí…"

"…y que las prostitutas saben la dirección de memoria…"Cuddy interrumpió

"Y tu con tu casa del pecado y perdición…"

"…Estaba comprometida House, no manejaba un burdel…" Cuddy se defendió

"Como sea. Necesitamos un nuevo lugar para vivir juntos. Con suficiente espacio para mi piano, mis libros, mis discos, mis peliculas"

"Y Rachel"

"Si, también ella"

"Es un gran compromiso de tu parte" Cuddy no podía dejar de sonreír

"Lo es, pero tus senos tienen ese efecto en mi" Abrazados se quedaron viendo el ultimo rayo de sol.

"¿Cuddy? ¿Dónde tendremos sexo esta noche?"

"¿La oficina de Wilson? Nunca cierra con seguro la puerta del balcón" dijo la decana haciendo que apareciera una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara de House

"Santo Dios mujer, justo cuando creo que no puede ser más sexy" Cruzaron la barda que separaba los balcones y entraron a la oficina de Wilson.

**Fin**

Lo se muy cortito, pero espero que les gustara.

Queridos lectores y compañeros "Huddies" Una pregunta: ¿Que les parecería si escribiera un fic obscuro y tragico con nuestra pareja favorita?

Las respuestas y reviews son muy apreciadas.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
